Toroidal traction drive automatic transmissions may typically include a variator and one or more gear sets. Within each gear set, the variator may generally control a direction, e.g., positive or negative, and magnitude of torque transferred by a power plant to one or more loads. Structures and techniques for switching between directions of torque transmitted by the variator from the power plant to the one or more loads must therefore be designed and implemented.